This invention is related to gasoline engine cleaners and detergents, and more particularly to gasoline intake valve deposit (IVD) additives, agents which assist in removing deposits from intake valves and related parts of a gasoline combustion engines.
There have been additives developed which assist in the removal of deposits particularly in the intake valves such as an additive of Oronite Co. of Wilmington, Del., and sold under the name of OGA-472 which is expensive and costly.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective, inexpensive gasoline additive which will substantially assist in the removal of intake valve deposits.